


Варп-10 и упрощения

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [12]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан для  MAX131, который спрашивал, почему в "Играх, в которые..." Спок не девочка. Вот, теперь Спок девочка! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Варп-10 и упрощения

Он прижимался лбом к ее лбу, смотрел жадно, то и дело целуя ее губы коротко и очень нежно, прикрывая глаза, а потом снова ловя ее взгляд в полутьме. Будто ждал от нее реакции на свои движения.  
Т’Спок с любопытством прислушивалась к той информации, что поступала в ее разум по непрочному каналу поверхностной связи. Он был не недоволен, но удивлен ее спокойствием. Она ощущала его растерянность.  
– Вы анализируете поступающую информацию… очень занимательно, – сообщила, пытаясь доброжелательно продемонстрировать свою вовлеченность.  
– Ого!.. – выдохнул он, не прекращая двигаться. – Анализирую?.. Мне казалось… отключил эту функцию… к черту… пару минут назад… Т’Спо-ок…  
– Поток сознания невозможно «отключить», как вы выражаетесь, не погрузившись предварительно в медитативный транс, – проинформировала она автоматически, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за всплесками эмоций и постепенно нарастающим напряжением.  
– Я не могу… думать сейчас… Могу только… ох. Клингона м-мать.

Он кончил в следующее мгновение. С закрытыми глазами. С сомкнутыми губами. Стискивая зубы так, что на скулах заходили желваки.  
Потом уткнулся в ее щеку, прижался губами, успокаивая дыхание.  
Она смотрела в потолок, широко распахнув глаза. Сначала даже не фиксировала это, только потом поняла, насколько неприлично удивленной выглядела бы – если бы было кому смотреть на нее в этот момент.  
Капи… Джеймс двигался к оргазму так яростно, что тихая нежная благодарность, сменившая страсть, по-настоящему изумляла. Люди были… очаровательны.

Несколько мгновений спустя он приподнялся и упал на постель рядом с ней, обнимая.  
– Прости, – сказал негромко.  
– За что? – она повернула голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
Он криво усмехнулся, она поняла, стараясь не выглядеть смущенным.  
– За варп-10.  
Она недоуменно приподняла бровь.  
– Ну… слишком быстро, – пояснил он. – Просто… я так давно… тебя… – закрыл глаза и притянул ее к себе, зарывшись носом в волосы.  
– Не слишком, – ответила она, имея совершенно логичное и обоснованное намерение исправить его ошибку. – Данные, приводимые в исследованиях земных андрологов…  
Он засмеялся.  
Она недоуменно приподняла бровь и начала снова:  
– Возможность продлить копулятивную стадию до двухсот семидесяти фрикций, являющихся верхней границей нормы…  
– Т’Спо-ок!.. – продолжал хохотать он. – Ты точно компьютер.  
– Нет.  
Джеймс потянулся к ее губам:  
– Ну, не сердись. Ты прекрасна. Продолжай. Меня восхищает возможность продлить все стадии до бесконечности.  
– Я не сержусь, – просто ответила она. – Это было бы нелогично.  
– Конечно, – согласился он. – Давай вернемся к нашим двумстам семидесяти… верхним границам.  
– Я как раз собиралась сказать, что вулканские техники контроля позволяют увеличить это число.  
Связь вдруг наполнилась его горячим интересом.  
– То есть, ты можешь удерживать меня столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы кончить столько раз, сколько тебе хочется? – ему хотелось экспериментировать.  
Т’Спок сказала ровно:  
– Любая вулканка может. Это умение необходимо во время пон-фарра, чтобы сдерживать партнера и контролировать его разум. Но вам вряд ли понравится.  
– Почему?!  
– Вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас не контролировали.  
– Ну, ты же не разум будешь контролировать, – он вызывающе ухмыльнулся. – Только яйца.  
Она молча подняла бровь.  
– Что? – переспросил он.  
– Земляне всегда… упрощают.  
– Опошляют, ты хотела сказать, – теперь он улыбался совершенно по-другому.  
Т’Спок почувствовала, как ее окатило волной тепла. И умиления. И принятия. И… было в этом что-то еще, отчего ее нервная система на несколько мгновений вдруг перестала воспринимать происходящее объективно. Ей захотелось прижаться к этому землянину. Обнять. Быть одним целым – по-настоящему.  
– Джеймс, – она прикоснулась к его щеке пальцами.  
– Что? – он не понял сначала, предпринял попытку поцеловать ее ладонь. Потом замер. – Ты… хочешь это… сейчас?  
– Да.  
Он – Т’Спок чувствовала – понял, что она предлагает не только секс. Нет, даже так: совсем не секс. Названия этому он не знал, но принял ее предложение сразу. Сглотнул, шумно выдохнул, а потом облизнул губы.  
– Как лучше?.. – спросил.  
– Все равно, – ответила Т’Спок. Ей показалось, что она чересчур резка, но потом эта мысль ушла.  
Джеймс прижался губами к ее губам и только на мгновение забеспокоился, ощутив, как ее пальцы вжимаются в контактные точки на его лице.  
А потом они провалились друг в друга.


End file.
